


There you'll be

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: When he needs help, his lover will always be there.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	There you'll be

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-08 09:01am to 09:21am & 2021-03-09  
> Inspiration: 'There you'll be', a beautifully made vid about the pair on youtube back then.

Snape had just entered the great hall when he saw Potter curled up into a tight ball, a throng of students standing next to him looking scared. Snape's thoughts were jumbled as he swiftly made his way over to his young lover, not caring if he might look overly concerned for his supposedly least favorite student. "What happened?" The question was directed at Hermione Granger, the girl being closest. "It was a flashback from the tournament, sir. He..." Snape tuned out the rest of her words, having only eyes for the small form that seemed to be shivering, though he knew it was most likely sobs. "Stand back." When they didn't budge, he lowered his voice to his most dangerous whisper. "Stand back this instant or I will keep you in detention for the rest of your schooling." As soon as he had some room, he took Harry into his arms. The boy curled towards his warmth as soon as he sensed it. Snape looked pointedly at the students, one by one, before exiting the hall through a side door.

After he had deposited his precious cargo on the sofa, Snape summoned a blanket and two cups of hot chocolate before cradling the boy protectively against his body once more. Running one hand soothingly through the always tousled hair, he waited. "Severus?" "I'm here, Harry." The boy gave a very soft nod. "I'm sorry." "What for, Harry?" "For being such a mess. For you having to rescue me all the time. For not being stronger." Snape sighed. "You don't have to be rescued all the time, Harry. And you are strong. Very strong. Sometimes everyone needs a break from obligation. It just happens that you always seem to choose the most inconvenient and public moments." His voice held a small smile towards the end. Harry almost managed one himself but then buried himself deeper into his lover's warm embrace. "That's what they expect of me, isn't it? The great Harry Potter, a spectacle to behold." His voice was dull, making Snape growl. "This is not what people should expect. And you should not have to deal with this on your own. This is about a memory. A memory you can't let go of - yet. I am here for you, Harry. As I've always been. " The words came out more passionate than he had intended but they seemed to help as Harry managed a true smile this time before making himself more comfortable in the arms holding him. He'd be alright. Severus would make sure of that.


End file.
